Muggle Moments
by Written Fire
Summary: A collection of one shots consisting of, as the title suggests, Muggle friendship moments between Harry and Hermione.
1. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

_Hello there. _

_:)_

_So I have decided to do a series of one shots all involving Harry and Hermione friendship moments. I do not know how long it will go for, or all that it will contain; I just know they will all involve Harry and Hermione._

_Because I truly enjoy their friendship, and I love their Muggle moments. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own these lovely characters, or this wonderful song._

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry!" Hermione yelled, running towards him.<p>

Harry turned to look at her, knowing without a doubt that Ron and George had, too. They had been enjoying their free day off, flying their brooms when Hermione had interrupted them. Harry quickly landed, holding his broom in one hand as he waited for her to get to him. It didn't take her long to get to him, and upon reaching him she yanked the broom out of his hand and threw it on the ground. Harry looked at her in startled confusion when she grabbed his hands in hers, linking their fingers together and holding them against her chest.

"Hermione?" he asked, trying desperately to ignore his friends behind him; Ron still, at times, found it uncomfortable when they had any sort of prolonged physical contact.

"And I don't want to miss a thing. 'Cause every time I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do! I still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing!" Hermione sang, seemingly unaware of the odd looks she was being given. She closed her eyes, swaying as she hummed the rest of the song.

"You just cannot get enough of that song, can you?" Harry asked as he watched on in amusement. Hermione shook her head, smiling.

"It's such a pretty song, Harry." she sighed as she opened her eyes to look at him. "So powerful. Don't you agree?"

"It is a good song."

She smiled again. She released his hands, reaching up and patting his face. "Sorry 'bout that, I had to sing it to someone."

"It's alright." he smiled.

"I better go now, though. I left rather quickly, with no explanation..." she trailed off, shrugging. "Bye Harry!" she kissed his cheek, waving at the boys behind him before running off.

"Bye." he said, watching her until he could no longer. Bending he picked up his broom, turning to see his two friends staring incredulously at him.

"What was that about?" George asked, raising a brow.

"It's a Muggle song she likes. She sings them to me when she can't get them out of her head." he explained, looking at Ron.

"She'll just randomly appear like that?" Ron questioned.

"Basically, yeah." he mounted his broom, kicking off the ground so he wouldn't have to be look up at them anymore.

"Huh." Ron mused, staring at Harry. "So, are we racing or calling Ginny out here?" he asked, carrying on like they had not been interrupted.

"Racing, definitely." George answered. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Alright. On the count of three then. One...Two...Three!" he yelled, speeding off. George whooped, taking off a mere second after his brother. Harry gave them a head start before going, passing by them with a laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you enjoyed this! <em>

_The song I used is I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith._

_It is an amazing song and if you have not yet heard it before, I would suggest you do. _

_Reviews are always appreciated._

_Word Count: 460_

_Edited: March 21, 2013_


	2. Luke, I Am Your Father

_Hello, everyone! I'm sorry about the long wait for this, life has been...well, not the kindest. _

_I hope you enjoy it...I know I did writing it. _

_:)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars._

* * *

><p>"Harry…what is this?" Ginny asked in confusion, holding up the object in question gingerly by what she assumed was the handle.<p>

Harry, who had been digging through their hall closet for something, turned to her and gave her a blank look. "What?" he asked. Ginny opened her mouth to ask again when he suddenly moved, springing up and snatching it out of her hand. "There it is! Where'd you find this?" he asked, flicking it down so that the inside slid out.

"On the couch. Harry, wh—" Ginny started only to be interrupted by the object making a noise and lighting up.

"So it had been where I left it!" he exclaimed, bringing it up so that his face was lit up with the red light. "Thanks, Gin." He said, slashing it back down and grinning at her.

"You're welcome. But Harry, I still do—" she let out an aggravated breath as she was interrupted again, this time by the figure who stumbled out of their fireplace.

"Harry, have you found it yet? We're going to be late!" Hermione exclaimed, spinning to find him.

"Just did! Don't worry, 'Mione, they aren't going to start without us. I'm the one who came up with the idea, remember?" he asked, amused. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They would too, trust me." Ginny was frowning at the two of them, becoming confused when she saw that Hermione had an exact replica of what Harry was holding in her own hand.

"Vader, Harry?" Hermione asked, a brow raised. "I thought you would have picked Anakin's." she added, pressing a button on the handle that made it glow red again.

"Who's did you choose?" he asked.

"Luke's." she flicked hers down, pressing the button when it was completely out. It glowed green. Harry looked down at hers, then up to her face. He grinned.

"Luke, I am your father." he said in a deep voice, making Hermione laugh.

Ginny watched them in confusion, not understanding what was so funny about that. "Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Two things. One: where are you going? Two: what in the name of Merlin are those?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm going with Hermione to her…cousins?" he continued on when she nodded. "To watch a movie. You remember what those are, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember. I thought you were going to a…" Ginny paused as she searched her brain for the correct word.

"Theater." Hermione said helpfully.

"Yes, thank you. I thought you were going to one of those?"

"No; you can watch movies at home too, if you have the proper equipment." he explained.

"Oh. Ok. Two?" she asked again.

"These are light sabers." Harry told her, pressing the button again as he brought it up to show her.

"Light sabers?"

"It's a Muggle children's toy." Hermione explained. "They're from a popular movie series. It's what we're going to watch today." she explained, pushing on the top of the saber until she had it all back in.

"Ok. Will you guys be back by dinner?" she asked, watching as Harry did the same. Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"We should be." Hermione answered for them both. "If not, we'll make sure and let you know."

"Ok. Have fun you two." she said, hugging Hermione and kissing her cheek.

"Bye Gin." Hermione smiled. "I'll meet you at my place." she added to Harry before grabbing some floo powder and leaving. Harry nodded at her and turned to Ginny.

"I'll be back home tonight if anything." he promised, grabbing a handful of the bottom of her shirt and pulling her towards him. He leaned in and kissed her, pulling away before it became too heated. "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled, kissing him one more time. He grinned at her as he let go of her shirt and stepped back, backing towards the fireplace.

"Don't miss me too much." he said playfully, grabbing some floo powder.

"I'll try my best not to." she said in amusement, watching him. He sent her one last grin before he left, leaving her with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you all enjoyed this!<em>

_Reviews are always appreciated._

_I don't truly know the colors of those characters lightsabers, I am basing them on the toy lightsabers at Walmart and Target, which hopefully are correct._

_-Also: if you would like to see the story title and a short summary at the top, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll continue on as I have been doing. Thanks!_

_Words: 693_

_Edited: March 22, 2013_


	3. Sunday Investigations

_I am soooo sorry about the long wait!  
><em>

_I had meant to get one out sooner than this, and actually have a couple that are almost ready, they just need some last minute improving...but, while in school today I wrote and finished two more! So even though it is short, I hope this makes up for it!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _**

* * *

><p>"You do understand that you're one of my best friends, right?" Harry asked her, after having pulled her to the side. They were in the living room at the Burrow, surrounded by Weasley's. It was a Sunday brunch and Harry noticed that since Hermione's arrival she had been acting oddly. He had meant to pull her aside and ask her what was wrong since he noticed, but with one thing and another the opportunity never arose. It wasn't until they had eaten and everyone had grouped off in the living room that he was able to get her alone.<p>

"Of course I do, Harry." Hermione replied, a hint of question in her tone.

"So you know that you can tell me anything?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry. Why?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Because…is something wrong? You seem…off, today."

Hermione looked down at her hands, linking and unlinking her fingers as she tried to think of how to answer him. Harry waited patiently, watching her face.

"It's my parents." Hermione finally said, looking up from her fingers to meet Harry's eyes. "They want me to go to college and get a job in Muggle London. I don't know how to tell them that that is not in my plans for the future. That I plan on getting a job in the wizarding world and going to college is not a requirement." she sighed, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Why are they insisting on you doing that? They never have before, have they?" Harry questioned.

"No, they haven't. I think it is because of the whole using-magic-to-alter-their-memories thing. I explained when I fixed them back that it was to save them, but I think that they are rather averse to magic now. Anytime I mention something magical or they see my wand, they get tense. So I know that if I tell them my plans it may wreck our already unsteady relationship even further. I just don't know what to do." She groaned, leaning her head against Harry's arm.

It was quiet for a moment; the only noise coming from the Weasley's surrounding them. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but all you can really do is tell them and hope for the best." He told her softly, feeling a puff of air on his arm as she sighed again.

"I know." Came her quiet reply. "Will you come with me and wait outside? Just in case I need you?" she looked up at him with pleading eyes, hands latched on to his arm where her head had previously lain.

Harry nodded, making Hermione breathe a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around his waist, moving closer and laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you Harry." She said quietly, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome, Hermione." he replied just as quietly, and in a show of uncharacteristic affection he kissed the top of her head, laying his on top of hers as they hugged in their corner.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope this was good, and that you enjoyed it!<br>_

_The next one should be up within a week, or a few days! :)_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	4. Pinky Promise

_Hello there!  
><em>

_Here's another MM for you all._

_:)_

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry** **Potter**!

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up from her corner in the common room, watching Harry and Ron as they climbed their way in and headed to their usual seats in front of the fire. She set her book that she had been reading down on her lap as they laughed, moving closer to the fire place as they warmed themselves up. She knew that they had been at Quidditch practice, and for whatever reason were later coming back then everyone else.<p>

As she sat watching them, she couldn't help but think of the future. She knew that they were all going to stick together until they defeated Voldemort once and for all, but what about after that? Would they still be as close as they are now? Or would the absence of danger and adventure lead them to drift apart? A frown worked its way onto her face as she thought, and she was so lost in them that she missed Ron leaving to go up to the boys dormitory, and Harry looking over to catch her frowning at him.

It didn't take him long to realize that while she was looking at him as she frowned, she was not actually frowning at him. Wondering what was wrong he stood and made his way to her spot in front of the window, sitting down across from her when he reached her. He waited for her to notice him, watching as he frown on her face grew more prominent the longer she was lost in thought.

"Hermione?" he finally asked, poking her leg to get her attention. She jumped, head whipping towards him. She blinked a few times, bringing herself out of her head to focus on him.

"Oh, Harry. When did you get here?" she questioned, head tilting slightly to the side.

"Not that long ago." He said, settling back against the window.

"Oh. Where did Ron go?" she set her bookmark in place, closing the book as she turned so she faced him better.

"Up to bed."

"Oh." It was quiet for a while after that as they looked out the window and watched the rain fall.

"Harry?" Hermione drew his attention back to her. She was still looking out the window, and he noticed she had an odd look on her face. He couldn't tell what it was from his view point, but figured he would find out soon.

"Hermione?" he saw a small smile grace her face before it left, bringing the odd look back.

"We'll always be best friends, right?" Harry looked at her sharply at the question, wondering where this had come from.

"Of course we will."

"You promise?" she looked back over at him.

"Yes." He said brow furrowed slightly.

Hermione held out her left pinky, holding it up between them. "Pinky promise?"

Harry bit back a smile at the childness of the action. "Pinky promise." He said linking his pinky with hers. Hermione smiled at him, leaving him free to let his smile show.

"Good." She stood, smoothing her skirt down with her free hand. "Goodnight, Harry. Don't stay up too late." She told him, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Hermione." he watched her make her way up the girl's staircase, disappearing around the corner. He didn't know what brought that on, but was glad that he seemed to set her at ease. Girls could be strange sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm..two in a row that mention best friends. I guess that's just because I wrote them on the same day...sorry, I'm musing.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this! I don't know when the next will be up, for I still have to finish one and fix the other. I will try and do it fast!_

_As ever, reviews would be lovely!_


	5. Tick Tock

_Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait on this...as I have said before (whether on this or one of my other stories) senior year...yeah.  
><em>

_Anyways, here's another Muggle Moment for you all.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Tick. <em>

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Dammit, Hermione, we're late." Harry hissed tightening his hold on his tipsy friend as they slowly made their way through the yard. They had been on a Muggle Vacation, and had spontaneously decided to get an international portkey to take them to Las Vegas, Nevada over in the states. They had never been there before, and had only heard of it through their few Muggle acquaintances that they had through Hermione's family.

"Psh, no we aren't! We're early, Harry!" Hermione protested, giggling when she tripped. Using his seeker skills Harry caught her, grumbling under his breath as he tightened his hold yet again, hoping that he had a better grip this time.

Harry sighed. "Maybe in Vegas time, yeah, but its hours later here, remember?" he reminded her, a noise of aggravation escaping his lips when she somehow tripped yet again. "Screw this; don't fall, ok?" he let go of her for a second, turning his back to her and crouching. "Climb on."

Hermione squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hopped up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Harry gripped her thighs, grunting as he straightened. "I love piggy back rides!" she exclaimed in his ear, a grin stretched across her face.

"Just don't choke me, ok?" Harry told her continuing on his way to the house that he, Hermione, Ginny and Ron shared.

"Ok!" she giggled, shimming up so that she could comfortably rest her head in the crook of his neck. "Sing to me?" she asked him sleepily, her hot breath fanning across his neck.

Harry smiled softly. "Sure, 'Mione." He was quiet for a moment as he thought; the only sound the gentle footfalls of his feet.

"When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see. No I won't be afraid, oh I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me." Harry sang his voice soft and soothing. Hermione slowly fell asleep to his singing, just as Harry knew she would. He tightened his grip on her when he felt her body go slack against his, glad that they were so close to their home.

When he finally made it to their yard he used a bit of wandless magic to open the gate, slowly making his way up the stone path so he wouldn't drop his sleeping best friend. He was glad that she had fallen asleep, honestly; they had promised each other that they would not use magic—besides the bit needed to get them to and from—at all on their trip until they were home. Hermione's trusty little bag didn't count, because they had not wanted to spend the vacation lugging around heavy suitcases.

Using his wandless magic again he opened the front door, kicking it closed behind him wincing when it slammed. Less than a minute later he heard the doors upstairs opening, feet sleepily making their way down the stairs.

"Harry?" Ginny yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You're late. Where's Hermione?"

"Hey, love. Sorry, we forgot about the time difference. She's asleep." He squeezed her thighs again, drawing their attention to the girl slumbering on his back.

"I'm surprised she fell asleep." Ron mumbled, arms reaching above his head in a back popping stretch.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have had if she weren't…tipsy." He said, moving towards their living room. Ron and Ginny followed, Ron helping Harry gently lay Hermione down on the couch.

"She have a little too much fun wherever you were?" Ron asked, removing the purse and setting it on the in table. He removed her shoes next, leaving the clothes for when they moved to their bedroom.

"We went to Las Vegas." Harry said, looks of comprehension settling on their faces. "We'll talk about it later? I am exhausted." He yawned.

"Of course." Ginny said taking his hand. "See you in the morning." She told Ron, Harry mumbling a goodbye as he followed his girlfriend up the stairs and to their room.

"Goodnight," Ron called after them, turning back to his sleeping girlfriend. He smiled at the sight of her, soaking it in before he bent to pick her up and carry her up to their room, gentle words and sleepy murmers the soundtrack to the rest of their night.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you all enjoyed this!<br>_

_Reviews would really be greatly appreciated. I'm not sure how many are still interested in this..  
><em>


	6. Who Knew?

Authors Note!

Okay, so no one seems to understand this. Or like it. And, I do not blame you. I don't really like it either.

So, I'm replacing it with this note! I promise I'll try and make the next one better.

I'm officially graduated (woo!) so unless I get that job I should have tons of time on my hands and can dedicate some of it each day to writing.

So, SO sorry about that crap chapter, and I hope you will enjoy the next one better!

-ninja82


	7. What Happens In Vegas

_Alright I'm back with a REAL chapter! I am sorry about that last one and hope that you forgive me. If not, then I hope that this makes up for it!_

_I actually have thought about these two in Vegas on a Muggle Trip, so I am glad that I have finally written a story for it._

_Anyways...on to the story!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or, in any way, Las Vegas. The club is from my own imagination; I don't even know the older side of Vegas yet!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Isn't that the saying? There was an ounce of truth in it, right? Harry sincerely hoped so, for this was not something that he ever wanted to tell Ron. It's not that what was happening was <em>bad, <em>it was just that he knew that Ron wouldn't understand and he certainly did not want to have to be the one to explain this very Muggle tradition to him.

Shaking his head to himself he turned his back to the stage and leaned against the bar, waving the barman down. He ordered a Bud Light, something that the—obviously—drunk couple to his right had suggested for him when he had admitted earlier that night that he did not know very much about beers.

He turned slightly in his seat as he brought the bottle to his lips, searching the room for those brown curls that he could spot anywhere. He finally spotted her up near the stage, sitting next to the new friend she had made that night at the table that he had barely managed to escape. As he watched she laughed, a hand flying up to her head to hold onto the hat that she had won while out and about that day.

Hermione must have felt someone's eyes on her for she looked over, grinning when she spotted him. He shook his head when she tried waving him over, lifting his beer up to her before taking another drink. She shrugged at him, sticking out her tongue childishly to him before her attention was drawn back to the stage, where the lights had just dimmed.

When the music started Harry spun in his seat, his grip on the bottle tightening when the whistles and catcalls started. "The things I do for my friends…" he muttered, downing half the bottle in the next gulp. The lights came back, changing colors and flashing through the air like they would at a rave. The beat of the music rocked through the floors, pounding in his chest. Harry finished his beer, the third he'd had since entering the building.

Due to Harry and Hermione being the only ones in their group brought up in the Muggle world, when Hermione and Ron had announced their engagement the duty of a Muggle bachelorette party fell to him. It could have gone to Ginny, admittedly, but back in their Hogwarts days Harry had jokingly told Hermione that he would take her to Vegas for hers, if she took him to Vegas for his bachelor party. It turned out that she had taken him seriously for the minute that everyone was done congratulating him she had turned to him and told him bluntly that she was expecting to have a roaring good time in Vegas.

Harry and Hermione ended up being the only ones to go, and they had chosen to go a month before the wedding, so that they could have a day to recuperate and get back to England; plus, this way it did not get noted by some nosy reporter that she was out with one man the night before she got married to another.

Not that it was bad, considering that it was just Harry and he was her brother and so much a part of her after all that the three of them had been through, but some people did not understand that and they knew that if they did it the normal way drama would be made.

So here they were, in a busy night club in Vegas that just so happened, oddly enough, to cater strippers for both sexes. Harry had not looked at the girls when they had gone before, unless some comment was made and Hermione and her new buddy, Rachel, wanted his opinion. Now that the men were going he was not going to turn, no matter if she called for him. He refused to be scarred for life any more than he already was going to be!

With that thought in mind Harry signaled down the bartender again, ordering his fourth drink. He was going to have a long wait, he knew. He might as well get _really _drunk while he was at it.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope that you enjoyed this! I might have another story done in this 'verse, but I am not sure yet! I guess you'll find out when I do, lol.<em>

_Reviews are always **greatly **appreciated!  
><em>


	8. Trick-Or-Treat

_Hi there, everyone! So I just wanted to let you all know that no, I have **not **forgotten about MM, and that I have not given up on it!_

_I'm sorry about the long wait for this, but I got into a new fandom and then college started and well, that's life, yeah?  
><em>

_I recently just bought this new notebook with Peeta's face on it-preeetty!-and am now carrying it with me, for those moments when I get inspired for this!  
><em>

_I promise to try and get another one out to you soon!  
><em>

_...well, that is if anyone is still interested with this...  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Unless we're talking about my iPod...and he's currently hiding over at my cousins.**  
><em>

_AlwaysLily (who said they were too lazy to login) thank you for the review-it's part of what made me sit down and get this out!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tightening the sash around her waist, Hermione stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, the costume had wound up looking amazing. It was the first year since entering the Wizarding World that she was dressing up for Halloween and she was so excited she couldn't stop that sparkle in her eyes.<p>

She was dressed up as a pirate, an outfit she had always wanted to wear. The dress was black, simple and just the right length. It was just the right amount of tight, and the red slash stood out bright against the dark.

She had on a pair of boots, the heels making her feel great—she was so tall! The natural curl to her hair was used to her advantage, the lightest of make up on her face; just enough to accentuate her features. Adding the last touch she grabbed her wand, a moment later arriving at the burrow where Harry was waiting.

"Harry!" she called, holding on to her hat when the wing tried to take it away. "Harry come on, we're going to be late!" she quickly opened the door, making her way in to find the male. Her boots clicked loudly on the wooden floor, the noise pleasing to her ears.

As she made her way in to the living room she heard voices, the different pitches and timbres creating a lovely tune. Standing in the door frame she smiled, watching her family interact with one another. It took a few minutes for someone to notice, and the wolf whistle that followed had her blushing.

"Looking good, Hermione!" George exclaimed, laughing lightly at the blush only deepened.

"Thank you, George." She smiled embarrassedly, meeting the others eyes momentarily while looking for the only pair of green. "Harry, why aren't you dressed? We have to go!"

"It will only take a second, Hermione!" Harry laughed, kissing Ginny on the cheek and standing. "We still have twenty minutes, we won't be late, I promise." he looked her costume over as he walked to her, nodding in approval. "Nice costume. Come on, let's go." He said, holding a hand out to her and turning to the group. "Trick-Or-Treat!" he said in goodbye, laughing at the looks of confusion on their faces.

"We'll explain when we get back, but for now we really have to go! Bye everyone!" Hermione waved to them, the tightening of her fingers on Harry's hand all the warning before they apparated, landing a block away from the party.

Harry quickly transfigured his outfit to one of a vampire, smiling a smile that flashed his new fangs at his best friend. "Let's go, Captain." He pronounced, offering an arm and laughing at the shake of Hermione's head.

As they made their way into the building, they couldn't help but be glad that they had a friend to share in this holiday with. Who else but your best friend would dress up and go to a ghoulish event with you?

* * *

><p><em>Well, there it was for you, and I hope that it was good! It was a bit of a rush job; I literally started this and finished it within about an hour, so I aplogize for the rushed tone and quick ending!<em>

_Anyways, if you're still with me, great! and thank you!  
><em>

_Reviews are absolutely always appreciated!_

_Thanks for reading!  
><em>


	9. Relaxation

_Hi everybody! So I'm sorry about how long it's taken to get another chapter out-things got in the way unfortunately!_

_Now this is not my favorite chapter, but it's been sitting on my jump drive for so long that if I don't get it actually titled and up I fear it'll drive me insane. _  
><em>

_Due to how...not my favorite this is, and how it's really just mentioning something Muggle without what I would count as a Muggle **Moment**... I have decided that I will do a separate one for an iPod, and a separate one for cooking a home cooked meal-Muggle style. Plus, I have a suggested idea to do-the first one I have received, and I thank you very much for that, XoxMountainGirlxoX ! And if anyone else wants to suggest anything, please, do so! :)  
><em>

_Now, I do want to address something before I quit talking and let you all get to reading. There was a guest reviewer who asked if I would write H/Hr Romance Muggle Moments. Now, I don't mean to be rude to whoever said it, but:_

**I will never write Harmony. I do not like it, I never will. I do not see these two as anything more than best friends that are like siblings.**

_I can honestly say I have tried to read that ship, but I don't like it. So I'm sorry Guest but I won't do it. That said...  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Harry have you seen my purse? I can't seem to find it anywhere." Hermione called, digging through her closet.<p>

"Uh, no?" she could hear his footsteps draw closer to her room, and soon was able to sense him standing behind her. "Wow. Your closets a mess." he remarked.

Hermione groaned. "I know. I think it ate my purse." she sighed, throwing the shoe in her hand back in the closet. Groaning again she let herself fall back on her butt, running her hands over her face and through her hair.

"Why do you need your purse so badly?" Harry asked her, leaning over her sitting form as he peered into her closet.

"It has my iPod in it."

"Oh. You're working out later?" he asked.

"Yes. And I am not going if I can't find it. It's my mood setter." she explained, looking up at him.

"I'll help you look." Harry said, sitting down beside her on her closet floor.

"Thanks," she said flashing him a smile before crawling deeper into her closet.

* * *

><p>"This is impossible. We're never going to find it." Hermione said an hour later, looking with distaste at the state of her closet.<p>

"I have to agree with you." Harry said, throwing one of her bags that he still held in his hands back onto the floor. "I guess you're just not going to go, then." He stated, standing up from his perch in her door frame. He stepped one foot into an open space between piles of purses and reached a hand out to help Hermione up.

"I guess so." She sighed grabbing onto his. He pulled her up, holding onto her hand as he watched her navigate her way through the piles of purses and shoes that had ended up scattered throughout her closet. They let go once they were both out, going to sit down on her bed. Hermione threw herself back and groaned. "I can't believe that I lost it. Again."

"You do lose it a lot." Harry remarked, turning so he could face her.

"I know, and I don't know why. It's the only thing that I lose repeatedly."

"It's really the only thing?" he asked, an eyebrow rising in skepticism.

"Ok, maybe I do lose other things. Repeatedly. But not nearly as often as I do that." She mumbled, making him laugh. Hermione made a face and poked him in the side. Harry grinned down at her, reaching out and poking her back. Hermione squealed and moved a hand down and pushed his finger away.

"Ticklish, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No." she said, sitting up and quickly moving out of his reach. "I am hungry, though." She added and made Harry laugh again.

"Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind." He said, and Hermione knew that he meant the discovery of her ticklish spot and not her hunger. "What sounds good to you?" he asked as he passed, smirking when she covered her side as he did.

"Anything, as long as it's not your chicken and rice. How you managed to make such a simple meal taste so bad I'll never figure out." She remarked as she passed by him and preceded him to the kitchen.

"Hey! It was not that bad!" Harry exclaimed, following behind her.

Hermione laughed. "It was that bad, Harry. Crookshanks wouldn't eat it! Or Pig!"

"It was not that bad." Harry grumbled, frowning.

"Harry, dear, it really was." She said, patting his cheek with a small chuckle when he pouted. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to do it right." She said, laughing when he stuck his tongue out at her. "Help me get everything together, will you?"

"Sure," he said, grabbing all the ingredients that they would need to cook the meal. "Do we have enough to feed the four of us?" he asked. Hermione straightened from her crouch in front of the pots and pans cabinet, looking over to where he had everything ready.

"Yes, there may even be enough for left overs." She set the pan on the stove, walking over to where he had everything ready.

"I think they said around six-ish." Harry looked up and over at the kitchen clock, noting that it was four o'clock. "We still have a couple hours,"

"That's good; it may take us a few hours to cook this." Hermione said, defrosting the chicken.

"Why?" he asked, handing her the rice.

"Because I'm going to be teaching you so it will take us a bit longer." She explained, setting the rice on the counter by the stove and opening.

"Oh. Ok." He moved to stand next to her, listening intently as she explained what she was doing, and why.

Two hours later they were finished preparing the meal, and had it cooling on the counter while they set the table. Hermione was laughing over something Harry had said when they heart the fireplace roar to life, accompanied by Ron and Ginny's voices a few minutes later. They were setting the food on the table when they passed by them, dragging Ron's suitcases behind them.

"You don't really believe that, do you? He was just messing with you," Ginny's voice could be heard clearly from Ron's room, his a second later.

"Yeah, I know. I would say something, but..." he trailed off, a loud bang following his words.

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, that's how I feel about it, too." another bang was heard. "Just try not to be so gullible, I guess."

"If I'm not he thinks he's lost his touch. Rather he be this than second guessing himself." he remarked, one last bang sounding.

"That's...rather mature of you." Ginny said, speaking what they were all subconsciously thinking.

"It does happen, you know. No need to be so surprised." Ron said, reaching behind him and ruffling her hair as they entered the kitchen. Ginny grumbled, smoothing her hair with a frown as she followed along behind him.

"Hello, you two." Hermione said, drawing their attention to where she and Harry stood at the head of the table.

"Hermione!" Ron sped up his pace, wrapping his arms around her in a hug that lifted her up off of the floor. Hermione wrapped her arms around him with a laugh that was cut short when he kissed her, unknowingly holding her closer to himself. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hey," she smiled softly, reaching a hand up and running it through his hair. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was nice to spend time with the family." he leaned in and nuzzled her neck, knowing she wouldn't take that statement wrong. "I missed you, though. A week is a long time to be without you." he muttered against her neck, kissing her softly on the underside of her jaw.

Hermione felt a warm rush of..._something_ run through her at those words, and placed her hands on Ron's cheeks, bringing his face up and kissing him fiercely. "I missed you too." she admitted. Ron grinned and went to kiss her again when they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. They turned their heads in the direction of the noise and noticed that the couple had already said their goodbyes and were waiting, impatiently on Ginny's part, for them to finish theirs.

"Are you two done being gushy now?" she asked. Hermione laughed and nodded, releasing Ron's face from her hold. He set her back down, letting go and stepping back just in time to miss being tackled by his sister, who had knocked Hermione back into the counter with the force of her hug. Their laughter rang throughout the room, bringing smiles onto the faces of their men.

"Did you two make dinner?" Ron asked, once he and Harry had said their hellos.

"Yeah, I taught Harry the proper way to make chicken and rice." Hermione said, setting out glasses of Butterbeer for them all before she sat down.

"Oh, good; it was really bad when he made it." Ginny said, sitting down and missing the look that came onto Harry's face. Ron caught it and chocked on his laughter as he sat down alongside her.

"It really was." He agreed, making himself a plate of food.

"Ok, I get it, it was bad. Geez is it pick on Harry's food day?" he grumbled, sitting down to the laughter of his friends. A small grin made its way onto his face at the banter being shared around the table, hiding it behind his hands as he defended his cooking. Glancing around the table, Harry could not help but enjoy the fact that Hermione had been unable to find her iPod. Such a good day had come out of it.

* * *

><p><em>So there it was! I'm working on another I have up right now-it's labeled 'Disney' on Alfred (my flash drive) so that should give you a clue as to what that chapter will be about! ^_^<em>

_Also, if you have read **Our Secret**, that's going to be one of the many things up and worked on tonight!  
><em>

_And, this marks 3/24 on my list! Man, I REALLY need to get cracking on that list...which, is what I will be doing tonight! Wish me luck, yeah? :)  
><em>

_Thank you for reading, and I really do hope you review! ^^  
><em>

_Oh, and before I forget! (because I did until over an hour after I posted this..whoops. =_=; ) I made a twitter account for my fanfiction account. So that way if any of my readers have one they can follow and see my progress on things. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up with fake chapters that are just notes, you know? And I'll make sure to update my twitter regularly enough that everyone will know my progress and if something will be finished soon and so on and so forth. Cool?  
><em>

_My name is ff_ninja82 and the name is ninja82  
><em>

_I tried to link it on my bio, but I'm sure it didn't work.. Oh well. I hope you follow if you have one :)  
><em>

_Again, thank you for reading and I hope you review! And sorry for the long ANs on this!  
><em>


	10. Happy Christmas, Friend

_After a long hiatus (which I am so sorry about!) I bring you another chapter! :D I started this in December of '13, and had meant to post it long before now but somehow it was put on the back burner. Sorry to tell you that it's rather short, but I hope the fact that I updated at all makes up for that? _

_Before getting to the story, there _is _a review that I would like to respond to._

_Fred: I say that I don't like Harmony, because I honestly _**don't_. _**_While I guess you can say this is Harmony in the way that it is about a take of Harry and Hermione's relationship, it is NOT in the romantic sense! To me, these two are just. friends. They're like siblings, and with all that they've been through yeah, they're rather close, but I do not like them to be in a relationship other than the **friend**ship kind. Harry and Hermione didn't purposely exclude them from anything! I would never write them doing that because that's not how I see their friendship working! They would NEVER exclude Ron and Ginny because they weren't born like Muggle's as they were, just as Ron and Ginny would NEVER exclude Harry and Hermione from something because they were not born Pureblood! That is not something I agree with so it is not something that I would write! And as for **this** comment: '_In a way its pretty racist and its definately only a very selfish person would do.' _I am, quite honestly, utterly offended. I am neither racist or selfish, and you know _NOTHING _about me, frankly, and have no right to be making such accusations about my character. If you're not happy with how I'm portraying these characters, then don't read my stories! No one is forcing you to. In fact, if you're going to have that attitude I would rather you not. That said, thank you _oh so much_ for the _lovely_ review. Really, it made my day. _

_...ohhhh man, I'm sorry that the rest of you had to see that, but they did not sign into an account and I had no other way to respond to the review. It's been bothering me since I saw it, and well. Yeah. I'm terribly sorry that you had to see that, and I hope that you enjoy the short story?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Christmas will always hold a bittersweet taste for Harry and Hermione. Though they have had many happy times to that one tragic night, there will always be a moment where the cheer will fade and a shudder of unease will tingle along their spine; a moment that they have to spend in each other's company, the only way to settle what they know is an unneeded worry.<p>

It's something that everyone knows about, and has accepted though they do not know the exact events that transpired that night, so many years ago now. Ron knows enough, and the three are fine with the knowledge staying between them. In what quickly became a tradition the two will disappear at midnight, returning cold and in need of a hot drink thirty minutes later, sitting together on the couch before the fireplace, fingers linked in companionship.

It is something that remains unchanged by marriage and kids, by fights and times of uncertainty. This little tradition of theirs is something that they—in the oddest of ways—can't help but be grateful for. To them, it is something that just proves how deep of a bond that they have, how they will _always_ be the best of friends.

* * *

><p><em>I just realized that this is not very Muggle Moment-y...sorry about that! And I am SO sorry you all had to see that comment...I hope that you continue to read?<em>

_And if you've stayed from the start...thank you so much!_

_Reviews would be lovely._


	11. Beauty and the Beast

_Not all that long, but I've had this on my flash drive for a long time as well. Hope that you like it!_

_I'll have more notes for you all at the end. Until then, read and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

Hearing his friend's voice Harry turned from the magazine he had been reading, looking up at Hermione where she stood behind his chair. "Yeah?"

"I'm feeling a bit nostalgic…come and watch Disney with me, please?" she had a hopeful smile on her face, a hint of pink in her cheeks at asking him to watch children's movies with her.

He smiled. "Sure, 'Mi. What are we watching?"

"I was thinking Beauty and the Beast."

"Alright,"

* * *

><p>"Who's your favorite princess?"<p>

"I don't know; that is a really hard decision. I love Belle, but I also really like Mulan. And Ariel, and Aurora, and—"

Harry laughed. "Got it, you don't have one."

"Do you?" Hermione asked.

"No. Well, actually, I guess Belle. She makes me think of you, actually." He smiled. "You both love books and you both fell for beasts." He teased.

Hermione laughed. "I'm taking that as a compliment." She said flicking a piece of popcorn his way as the movie started.

"Good. It was meant as one." He replied, picking the piece up and eating it, snagging the bowl from her to set it between them. "Now hush, I'm trying to watch the movie." He teased again, laughing when she retaliated by tossing a handful of popcorn at his face.

There was nothing more relaxing than watching a Disney movie with your best friend.

* * *

><p><em>So, how'd you like it?<em>

_I don't know if you all remember, but chapter 7 was about Hermione's bachelorette party in Las Vegas. Well, I've decided to write about Harry's bachelor party there as well! So be on the look out for that ;)_

_Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review! :)_


	12. Stays In Vegas

_Hello, everyone! So this chapter is a follow up to **Chapter 7:** **What Happens In Vegas**. This time, it's about Harry's bachelor party! Woo! It's 222 words total, so it's just a drabble of a thing but I hope that you like it anyways :)_

_I've been meaning to do this for months now, actually, so I guess we got lucky that I went to Vegas this weekend -my aunt just had another baby! He's so cute!_

_Anyways -back to business. This, my dear readers, is going to be the last one-shot in the Muggle Moments collection. I have run out of ideas and drive for it, so with this chapter I'm hoping to end it on a high note. Thank you all **so much** for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows! I've been working on this since the first year I started my fanfic account, so I'm sad to see this end, but at the same time I am ready for it. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own my OC. And this laptop I have here.

* * *

><p>Harry's bachelor party turned out to be more wild than either of them had expected it to be. In a strange coincidence they had run into the woman Hermione had befriended the last time they were in the states; Rachel lived there, it turned out, and she remembered them as well. They had made plans to meet up later that evening, and spent the day exploring the city. It was fun, and the most relaxing day either had had in a while. Between work and doing whatever wedding related chore Molly asked of them, everyone was happy about this day and a half of relaxation they were getting, thanks to Harry's bachelor party.<p>

A few hours after they had started their night they met up with Rachel, who turned out to be a bad influence on them both. By the time the night was done they both had a brand new tattoo somewhere on their person, and Harry had a piercing through his ear while Hermione's hair went from being a brown mane of curls to a short bob of blue.

When they both awoke in their beds the next morning and discovered their stupidity of the night before, they vowed to never tell anyone (_especially_ the twins) to save themselves the embarrassment. After all what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

* * *

><p><em>So, how did you like it? Are you sad to see it go? <em>

_Thank you all, again, you've been wonderful. And since this is the last post, I'll say this now: Happy Holidays, everybody. :) Stay safe out there!_

_Leave one final review?~_

_-Written Fire._


End file.
